1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hand tool, and, more particularly, a multi-purpose utility tool capable of performing the functions of lifting, prying, and cutting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous tool have been designed for specific purposes, but little has been done to design a single tool to accomplish a number of operations. The result is a maze of tools which generally are unsuitable except for their particular design purpose. An example in point is the common pry bar. Available in several shapes, it generally comes with a relatively blunt edge, a narrow width which may cause damage to the fulcrum material when pressure is applied, and a shape which generally is not conducive to lifting.
A need exists for a sturdy tool which is effective in a variety of cutting, prying and lifting operations. Such tool should be shaped to facilitate prying and lifting while minimizing fulcrum damage, and should have a broad sharpened forward edge for cutting and gaining access to narrow locations.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention provides a multi-purpose utility tool which is designed to satisfy the aforementioned need. The invention involves a curved plate having a sharpened, straight front edge which is attached to an elongated handle, together with a continuous fulcrum-contacting surface.
Accordingly, in the preferred embodiment, the invention comprises an elongated straight handle to which is attached a curved plate, the curvature occurring uniformly between a front edge and a back edge and which is concave with respect to the top side of the plate. The two side edges of the plate are mutually parallel and intersect the front edge at a right angle. The front edge is sharpened for cutting and for slipping into narrow spaces for prying and lifting, the cutting edge preferably formed by bevelling between the top surface of the plate and the front edge. The handle is attached to the top surface of the curved plate, preferably by welding, with the longitudinal axis of the handle forming an obtuse exterior angle with the curved plate at the point of attachment. A solid curved web, with a curved exterior edge surface, is formed, in one preferred configuration, between the back edge of the curved plate and the handle, the solid web extending tangentially from the back edge of the plate and curving toward the handle so as to terminate at its intersection with the handle, thereby providing continuing fulcrum-contacting surface beyond the curved plate upon which the tool can be pivoted while prying or lifting.
A radius of curvature for the curved plate of between nine and twelve feet is preferred, along with an exterior angle of intersection between the handle and the top side of the curved plate of between 150 and 160 degrees.
An alternative configuration, in lieu of the curved web, extends the curved plate until that plate reintersects the handle, thereby providing a broader, albeit heavier and bulkier continuous fulcrum-contacting surface than the narrower web.
A guide element may be added to a side edge of the tool in order to guide the tool, particularly in cutting operations.
A wheeled element may be added to the curved plate to provide a dolly for enhancing mobility in transporting a load, a feature which is especially useful in conjunction with lifting operations.